


banc

by iscenollie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Korean Characters, M/M, kpop
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 14:56:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21147578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscenollie/pseuds/iscenollie
Summary: Gdzie Changbin każdego dnia  chodzi do parku obserwować codzienność mieszkańców małego miasteczka, a Felix uwielbia oglądać tajemniczego chłopca ze słuchawkamitop!scg&lfx (switch)





	1. (un) Flowers, headphones and little boy

Jasne promienie słońca 

Śpiew wiosennych ptaków 

Zapach kwitnących różowych i białych kwiatów 

Krzyki roześmianych dzieci na placu zabaw 

Gwar dochodzący z parkowej kawiarni 

Było już późne popołudnie, gorąca kula powoli chyliła się ku horyzontowi, jednak nadal dawała się we znaki. Felix, jak co dzień o tej porze, szedł do parku, na tę samą ławkę, obserwować ludzi korzystających z ładnej pogody oraz rozciągającą się wokół przyrodę. Ale przede wszystkim przychodził obserwować pewną tajemniczą postać, siedzącą codziennie o tej samej godzinie, na tej samej ławce, z tymi samymi czarnymi słuchawkami na uszach. Zastanawiał się zawsze, co on tam robi, czemu przychodzi, czego słucha, co myśli. Czarnowłosy niski chłopak czasem przynosił duży kołonotatnik i pisał w nim, zmazywał i znowu pisał. Czasem siedział po prostu, ze zwiniętymi na jego ławce nogami. Nigdy nie widział jego twarzy, drewniane siedzenia obydwu chłopaków stały na skrzyżowaniu dwóch żwirowych ścieżek, Felix mógł spokojnie obserwować odwróconego tyłem chłopca, nie obawiając się, że zostanie przyłapany. Ta ławka musiała należeć do niego. O tej porze, o której przychodzi, jest ona zawsze pusta, nikt jeszcze na niej nie siadał, oprócz niego. Młody Australijczyk próbował do niego zagadać, ale zawsze się wycofywał. Albo ciągle odkładał podejście, aż czarnowłosy znikał, albo gdy już się odważył, w ostatnim momencie rezygnował i przechodził beztrosko obok ławki, nie patrząc na niego. A siedzący na niej nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Przynajmniej tak Felixowi się wydawało. Ale nadszedł dzień, w którym już naprawdę postanowił się nie poddać i nie zrezygnować.

— Dasz radę, Yongbok. — wyszeptał sam do siebie, powoli podnosząc się z drewnianych lakierowanych desek. Ruszył spacerowym krokiem i skręcił w prawo, niby kierując się w stronę wyjścia z parku. Nadszedł moment, w którym w końcu ujrzał jego twarz. Pięknie zarysowana linia szczęki, tworząca literę V, nieskazitelna promieniejąca skóra, ciemna grzywka opadająca na czoło. Oczy miał zamknięte, wyglądał na skupionego na muzyce w słuchawkach, nie zauważył rudowłosego chłopca, chcącego go poznać. Mimo zaspokojonej ciekawości, nadal był mu nieznany i tajemniczy. Nie uśmiechał się, jego mina nie wyrażała żadnych emocji, jedynie wrażenie, że jest opryskliwy i niemiły dla innych, jednak młody Australijczyk nie chciał wierzyć, że tak jest naprawdę. W sercu czuł, że to tylko fałszywe pierwsze wrażenie. Usiadł na drugim brzegu ławki, udając, że wiąże sznurówki, a tak naprawdę myślał, jak zwrócić jego uwagę, skoro jest odcięty od rzeczywistości. Nagle zawiał wiatr, strącając z jego kolan kilka kartek, jednak nawet tego nie zauważył. Felix wiedział, że to znak, okazja, którą musi wykorzystać. Wstał, złapał latające kawałki papieru i stanął przed czarnowłosym. Wyciągnął rękę, by zwrócić jego uwagę, w połowie drogi mu drgnęła, jakby nadal chciał się wycofać. Ale nie zrobił tego. Trącił smukłą jasną dłoń, a powieki się uchyliły, ukazując ciemne, praktycznie czarne, jak heban, oczy. W chudej piersi Australijczyka szybciej zabiło serce, głos uwiązł w gardle, zapomniał na chwilę, jak się mówi. Tajemniczy chłopak ściągnął leniwie i niechętnie słuchawki, patrząc na niego tym samym wzrokiem, wyglądał, jakby nie chciał, żeby ktokolwiek mu przeszkadzał. Młody Lee spuścił głowę, czując wykwitające na jego policzkach słodkie rumieńce, spojrzał na trzymane w ręku zapisane kartki. 

— Wiatr ci je porwał. — powiedział lekko zawstydzony, podając notatki. Czarnowłosy zdjął drugą słuchawkę, uśmiechnął się i wstał. Był o kilka centymetrów niższy od Felixa. Przeuroczy — pomyślał Yongbok, widząc inną stronę tajemniczej postaci, niskiego i uśmiechnętego chłopca. Chłopak sięgnął po kartki, przypadkiem się zetknęli dłońmi, przez co serce rudowłosego zabiło radośniej. 

— Dziękuję. — odpowiedział niższy, kłaniając się i biorąc swoją własność. Felix także się ukłonił i nieco speszony ruszył w stronę wyjścia z parku. Nie widział, że chłopak z ławki jeszcze chciał coś mu powiedzieć, ale nie zdążył. Mimo że pragnął jeszcze bardziej go poznać, był szczęśliwy. W końcu nawiązał z nim jakikolwiek kontakt i powoli będzie starał się go małymi kroczkami pogłębić i utrzymać. Nie mógł się już doczekać następnego dnia, gdy zobaczy tajemniczego chłopca ze słuchawkami, który się do niego uśmiechnął.


	2. (deux) First conversation and cute mosquito

Changbin nie potrafił pozbyć się z pamięci spotkanego w parku chłopaka, jego uroczych rumieńców, twarzy okraszonej piegami, rudych włosów, opadających na ciemne oczy i głębokiego głosu, który nie pasował do chudej sylwetki. Gdy Seo przychodził na swoją ławkę, wiedział, że jest przez niego obserwowany, ale obawiał się zagadać. Może mu się tylko to wydawało? Odkąd pierwszy raz go zobaczył, zaintrygował go, lecz był zbyt nieśmiały. Miał nadzieję, że jeśli tamten jest nim w jakiś sposób zainteresowany, to on zrobi pierwszy krok. Gdy poczuł na swojej dłoni dotyk miękkiej skóry i otworzył oczy, widząc właśnie jego, nie wiedział co zrobić, zatkało go. Chłopak wyglądał na speszonego i wystraszonego, Changbin szybko się otrząsnął. 

Głupie nerwy. — pomyślał, wstając i się ciepło uśmiechając. Podziękował za oddanie mu kilku tekstów piosenek, które zdążył w ten dzień napisać i już chciał się spytać o jego imię, gdy ten szybko się odwrócił i poszedł w stronę bramy parku. Czarnowłosy jednak nie był bardzo zawiedziony. Wiedział, że znajdzie go tutaj następnego dnia. Teraz jego kolej, by postawić kolejny krok.

Kolejny dzień, ta sama godzina, zobaczył go na tej samej ławce. Siedział wpatrując się w ławkę na skrzyżowaniu dwóch ścieżek. Czekał na niego. Changbin wziął głęboki wdech i ruszył naprzód, lekko się wyluzowując, nie chciał, by między nimi istniała napięta atmosfera. Rudowłosy nie odwrócił się, póki jakiś cień nie przysłonił słońca, padającego na jego plecy. Spojrzał za siebie i znieruchomiał. Changbin się uśmiechnął pokrzepiająco, wiedział, że on pewnie też czuje zakłopotanie. 

— Mogę się dosiąść? — spytał uprzejmie, chociaż przyszło mu to z trudem przez stres. Szczupły chłopak kiwnął głową, jakby zapomniał, jak się mówi. Brunet usiadł obok niego, zachowując jednak dystans między nimi, niby widział go od dłuższego czasu i vice versa, ale znają się jedną dobę i to jedynie z krótkiej wymiany zdań. Spojrzał w swój telefon, jednak szybko go schował z powrotem do kieszeni. 

— Masz z nim rozmawiać, a nie uciekać od tego. — skarcił siebie w duchu i wziął głęboki wdech. 

— Seo Changbin. — wyciągnął szybko rękę i się przedstawił, nerwowo czekając na reakcję. Piegowatą twarz ponownie przykryły rumieńce, przez co wyglądał tak niewinnie, że Changbin czuł, jak jego serce się topi. Rudowłosy złapał drobną dłoń i ją uścisnął delikatnie.

— Lee Felix. 

— Nie jesteś stąd, prawda? — zadał pytanie, czując, jak od dotyku aksamitnej skóry jego krew krąży intensywnie po organizmie, kumulując się na twarzy. Chłopak spuścił wzrok, kuląc się lekko, ale się otrząsnął i spojrzał na ciemnowłosego.

— Tak, nie jestem... um... s-stąd. — zająknął się, co wydawało się Changbinowi jeszcze bardziej urocze. Polubił go i chciał bardziej poznać oraz pomóc się mu bardziej zaaklimatyzować w Korei. Ostrożnie zadawał kolejne pytania, chcąc zaaranżować rozmowę, dowiedzieć się o nim więcej i pozbyć napięcia, które dzieliło ich, jak odległość na ławce. Dowiedział się, że Felix jest od niego młodszy o rok, mieszkał w Australii, jego koreańskie imię to Yongbok, za którym nie przepada, trenował taekwondo, umie naśladować komara i potrafi mieć naprawdę niski, ale też naprawdę wysoki głos. Konwersacja robiła się coraz bardziej luźna, chłopcy długo rozmawiali, nawet się śmiali i opowiadali różne historie. Nadszedł czas, kiedy Felix musiał już wracać do domu, ze względu na to, że nadal mieszkał z rodzicami, chociaż był już dorosły, przynajmniej prawnie. Wymienili się numerami, by mieć ze sobą kontakt nie tylko w parku i się rozeszli, mówiąc zwykłe "do jutra". Wiedzieli, że jutro znowu się spotkają w tym samym miejscu.


	3. (trois) Mum's love and (maybe) boy's love

Godzina 1:34, Felix nie zmrużył do tej pory oka. Przejmował się zbliżającymi się nieubłaganie egzaminami końcowymi w angielskiej szkole.

I wciąż miał przed oczami twarz Changbina, nadal słyszał w swojej głowie jego przyjemny głos. Dziś po szkole znowu się spotkają. Lee przypomniał sobie, że przecież ma jego numer, ale nadal nie napisał. Czy to jest odpowiednia godzina, by do niego wysłać wiadomość? Jeśli śpi i dźwięk powiadomienia go obudzi? Z drugiej strony pragnął porozmawiać z nowo poznanym chłopakiem, nawet jeśli to była noc. Jego przemyślenia przerwało skrzypienie drzwi i słabe światło z korytarza. Zza kawałka drewna wychynęła twarz jego matki. Na co dzień uśmiechnięta, pełna energii i serdeczna kobieta z czarnymi włosami i zmarszczkami w kącikach oczu, tym razem z ciemnymi cieniami pod oczami i zmęczonym wyrazem twarzy. Co ją tu sprowadza? 

— Nie możesz spać, Feluś? — spytała, wchodząc całkowicie do pokoju i siadając na jego łóżku. Chłopiec szybko i dyskretnie schował telefon, niby się wiercąc w łóżku i patrząc na przybysza z ciekawości. Pokręcił głową i mimowolnie ziewnął. Kobieta złapała swojego syna za rękę, głaszcząc miękką skórę kciukiem. 

— Minęło pół roku, odkąd się tu przeprowadziliśmy, a nadal nikogo nie przyprowadziłeś do domu, nie wychodziłeś ze znajomymi, ciągle tylko sam do parku. Coś się dzieje? Dlaczego nie zawiązujesz znajomości? — zadała pytanie zmartwionym głosem, patrząc w ukryte w ciemności oczy jej dziecka. 

— Przecież poznał... — zamilkł na ułamek sekundy, nie miał ani siły ani ochoty skupiać się na koreańskim, więc szybko przeszedł na angielski. — Poznałem Jisunga, siedziałem z nim w autokarze na wycieczce do Busan.

— I wasza znajomość się na niej skończyła. Felix, coś jest nie tak? Inni mają znajomych, kolegów, przyjaciół...

— Poznałem dziś w parku nowego kolegę. — odparł, mając nadzieję, że nie widać w ciemności jego czerwonej twarzy. Dlaczego ja się rumienię, rozmawiając o nim? — zadał sobie pytanie, czując, jak ciepło się rozchodzi od serca po całym ciele, skupiając się na jego policzkach. Uśmiechnął się, widząc zdziwioną twarz rodzicielki. Ta odwzajemniła uśmiech i się nachyliła, by pocałować swojego jedynego syna w czoło. 

— Ogromnie się cieszę, mam nadzieję, że będzie ci się miło z nim spędzało czas. A teraz się wyśpij, jutro trzeba iść do szkoły. Dobranoc. — jeszcze raz się nachyliła i cmoknęła go w policzek, wstała i wyszła, zamykając bezgłośnie drzwi. Felix uśmiechnął się sam do siebie, odstawił telefon na szafkę i szczelnie zakrył kołdrą. Chciał się wyspać przed jutrzejszym sprawdzianem z historii. A przede wszystkim przed spotkaniem z Changbinem.


End file.
